Blog użytkownika:EkawekaDxC/APH Misja:Rozbiór Ukrainy
"Misja:Rozbiór Ukrainy" jest moim pierwszym fanfiction do jakiekolwiek anime, a dotyczy ono "Hetali". Opis Polska, Rosja, Rumunia i Węgry mają powoli dość panoszenia się na ich ziemiach Ukrainy. Chociaż nie pałają do siebie sympatią, postanawiają coś z tym zrobić. Wspólnie organizują spotkanie podczas którego omawiają szczegóły rozbioru nielubianego przez nich państwa. Tymczasem szef Feliksa ma nieco inne plany. Fabuła - Długo jeszcze mamy na niego czekać? - Spokojnie, zaraz będzie. Rosja niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Choć Węgry starała się przekonać go, że Polska zaraz przyjdzie, on wciąż spoglądał poirytowany na zegar. Mijały minuty, godziny.. Na dobrą sprawę, to minęła jedna, ale Ivana to nie przekonywało. - Pewnie znowu godzi się z Czechami. - wtrącił się Rumunia, uśmiechając się głupio. - Jak wytrzeźwieje, to wróci. - mówiąc to, podniósł się z miejsca, a jego uśmiech w dalszym ciągu irytował Węgierkę. - Tak więc, do zobaczenia za tydzień! Elka straciła wszelkie siły, by utrzymywać tę dwójkę na miejscu. Sama powoli zaczęła wierzyć, że jej chłopak nie pamiętał o spotkaniu. Gdy planowała już okrutny odwet za to znieważenie, usłyszała jak drzwi uderzają w Rumunię. - Sorki. - powiedział Polska, wychylając się. Węgry wybuchła śmiechem patrząc, jak Rumun masuje obolały nos. Ten tylko wykrzywił się, wracając na miejsce obok Rosji. - Długo czekacie? - zapytał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Tak. - warknęli Rosja i Rumunia. - Nie, tylko chwilę. - uśmiechnęła się szeroko Węgry, skutecznie przygaszając pozostałych. - Siadaj. Blondyn zajął miejsce obok swojej dziewczyny. Cała czwórka siedziała przy kwadratowym stole, a na jego środku widniała mapa Ukrainy. Rosja z uśmiechem spoglądał na Krym, który wciąż zaznaczony był tam jako ziemia należąca do jego siostry. Było to spowodowane tym, że każdemu z nich szkoda było pieniędzy na aktualną mapę. Rumunia zastanawiał się tylko, czemu Ivan trzyma w domu mapę przedstawiającą terytorium Oleny. I co najważniejsze, czy ma może też taką, przedstawiającą jego. Polska i Węgry również nad tym pomyśleli, ale uznali, że na ten moment mogą odłożyć niechęć do niego. - Wiecie zapewne czemu się tu zebraliśmy. - zaczęła dziewczyna, patrząc na każdego z osobna. - Pamiętacie pewnie ten zabawny moment, gdy obecny tu Rosja, będąc zapewne pod wpływem alkoholu, postanowił sprezentować Olence prezent. Polska westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na Kresy, które znajdowały się na Ukrainie. Nigdy nie zapomni jak Lwów był jego.. Oczywiście, w jego mniemaniu wciąż był jego, ale niestety nie każdy był tak mądry, jak on, by dostrzec tę oczywistą oczywistość. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak i Rumunia posyła tęskne spojrzenie swoim utraconym ziemiom. - Kresy, Zakarpacie... - powiedziała stanowczo, zaciskając pięści. - No i ziemie waszej dwójki. - dopowiedziała, lekceważąco machając ręką. - Zostały nam odebrane, a wiecie czemu? - Hej, nie czepiaj się mnie. - wtrącił groźnym głosem- Mój szef to był idiota, oddał jej mój Krym. - warknął, po czym ton jego głosu zamienił się na zaskakująco spokojny. - Ale w przeciwieństwie do was, odzyskałem go. A tobie Polsko jak idzie z Lwowem? - mówiąc to, spojrzał na kuzyna, który wręcz gotował się ze złości. - Tak samo dobrze, jak tobie kurs rubla. - odgryzł się Polak, spoglądając na niego tak samo, jak sprzed kilkudziesięciu lat. Rosja wciąż siedział uśmiechnięty, co wyprowadzało z równowagi jego kuzyna. Nie zważając na nieciekawą atmosferę, Węgry kontynuowała. - W internecie lubimy sobie popisać jak to kiedyś odzyskamy nasze ziemie. I nie przeczę, piszemy piękne, motywujące do działania przemowy. Szkoda tylko, że na nich się kończy. - po tych słowach, pozostała trójka spuściła spojrzenia uświadamiając sobie, że ona ma rację. - Chłopcy, to nie powód do smutku! Dobrze, że mamy chęci! Rosja już coś zrobił, teraz nasza kolej! Ukraina śmieje się z nas! Jej ludzie urządzają "procesje" po Przemyślu, noszą banderowskie flagi.. Feliks, nawet mi nie wmawiaj, że ci to nie przeszkadza. - Pewnie, że przeszkadza. - odezwał się Polska, podpierając się łokciami. - I świetnie jej pokazałem moją odpowiedź. Szkoda tylko, że moja własna policja była przeciw mnie. - westchnął ciężko, zaczynając rozumieć, w jak beznadziejnej jest sytuacji. - Upadlina, - była to jedna z najczęściej nazywanych przez niego przezwisk Ukrainy jaki wymyślił. - chce położyć łapy na moim Przemyślu. Nawet na Kraków jej ślinka cieknie. - O to bym się akurat nie martwił. - wtrącił Rosja. - Ona nie umie sobie wciąż ze mną poradzić. Chyba wie, że zaraz odbiorę jej całe wschodnie ziemie, więc próbuje uzupełnić tę lukę twoimi. - Właśnie dlatego się tutaj spotkaliśmy. - oznajmiła Węgry. - Ze mnie śmieje się, bo na Zakarpaciu mimo, iż większość mówi moim językiem, to należy do niej. Z Rumunii też ma ubaw, bo często słyszę, jak nazywa go żartobliwie "wampirkiem". - mówiąc to, uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, wprawiając sąsiada w zakłopotanie. - To dość żałosne, bo sama wymyślam na niego lepsze przezwiska. - Rozumiem, że zaprosiłaś mnie tu po to, żeby sobie ze mnie pożartować? - zapytał Rumun, splątując ręce na piersi. - Też, ale później. - odpowiedziała całkowicie poważnie. - Chłopcy, co wy na to, żeby raz na zawsze pozbyć się problemu? Rosja spojrzał z uśmiechem na Polskę, wspominając 1795. Blondyn natomiast uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie jak wracają do niego jego ukochane miasta, a i trochę dodatkowej ziemi w rekompensacie. Rumunia pomyślał chwilkę, po czym i przed jego oczami wróciła wizja powiększenia swojego terytorium o ziemie utracone. Cała czwórka wyobraziła sobie, jak palą czerwono-czarną flagę i burzą pomniki Bandery i Szuchewicza. - Wyobraźcie sobie tą utopię. - powiedziała brunetka melodyjnym głosem. - Bez okrzyków "Herojom slava", bez Majdanu, bez ukraińskich nacjonalistów. - Sugerujesz zemstę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Polska, a jego uśmiech jeszcze się poszerzył. - Jak nam się uda, to poszczujesz ją jej własnymi widłami. - odpowiedziała, mrugając do niego. Całe towarzystwo poparło słowa Węgierki. Napaleni myślą rozbiorów niechcianej sąsiadki, byli gotowi z miejsca zrobić porządek. Elizka, dumna ze swojego dzieła, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie patrzyła na Rumunię z obrzydzeniem. A Polska z tym szeroki uśmiechem i radosnymi oczami wydawał się jej być jeszcze przystojniejszy, niż minutę temu. "Będzie, będzie zabawa! Będzie się działo! I znowu no.." - Halo? - odebrał Polska, będąc poirytowany faktem, że ktoś dzwoni. Jednak, gdy zrozumiał kto stoi po drugiej stronie, szybko zmienił ton. - Czołem szefie. Teraz jestem akurat zajęty.. Co? - spojrzał na resztę, która przyglądała mu się z nie małym zaciekawieniem. - Ale szefie... Ja nie chcę iść walczyć za Ukrainę do jasnej! Węgry wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Wiedziała, że jej chłopak nie ma szczęścia do polityków. Jak nie komuna, to komuna 2.0 w wykonaniu PO, a jak już udało mu się z tego wyjść, i przez chwilę nacieszyć się wolnością, to okazało się, że jego szefowie są dość proukraińscy. Oczywiście, mieli prawo do posiadania swojego zdania na niektóre tematy, ale wszystkim wydawało się, że nie ustanowienie 11 lipca jako dnia męczeństwa Kresowian było dużą przesadą. Rumunia, który zazwyczaj Polskę traktował jak dobrego kolegę (takiego którego przyjacielem nie nazwie, ale bliższy mu był niż zwykły kolega) przygryzł wargę kręcąc nieznacznie głową. Tylko Rosja wciąż się uśmiechał, nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. - Czemu? - Polska kontynuował rozmowę, a z każdym słowem wydawał się być coraz bardziej oburzony. - Bo kurde jestem Polską! Nie będzie banderowiec pluł mi w twarz!... A, więc tak stawiasz sprawę? Myślisz, że za jakieś 500 plus... - tu zatrzymał się na moment, przypominając sobie jak jego ludzie żyli przed tą reformą. Fakt, PiSowi daleko było do ideału, ale te kilkaset złoty niektórym na prawdę się przydało. Podczas, gdy honor był dla niego sprawą najważniejszą, tak i jego ludzie zajmowali szczególne miejsce w jego hierarchii. Ale przecież.. Przecież we Lwowie też ma swoich ludzi. - Panie, kończ już, wstydu oszczędź! Mam nadzieję, że utopicie się w bagnie razem z PO, Nowoczesną i innymi szmatami tego typu!.. I nie truj mi tu o jakieś przyjaźni polsko-ukraińskiej, bo takowej kurde tak generalnie to nie ma! I żegnam, widzimy się na następnych wyborach! I powiem ci więcej, od teraz będę dokładniej czytał kto jest prawicowcem, a kto lewakiem! Po tej jakże kulturalnej wymowie poglądów, Polska rozłączył się chowając telefon do kieszeni. Czując na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenia kolegów zarumienił się lekko. - "Bez wolnej Ukrainy nie ma wolnej Polski", ta? - wycedził przez zęby, podnosząc dumnie głowę. - Niech ich wszystkich piorun trzaśnie! Idziemy ziomeczki, a jak robotę skończymy, to przysięgam wam, pogonię wszystkich zdrajców jacy zasiedlili się u mnie! Taką im wszystkim rewolucję zrobię, że zostanie tylko kamieni kupa z ich posiadłości, kurna ich mać! - wrzasnął, po czym wziął w dłonie mapę Ukrainy. - A ta mapa będzie wisieć w muzeum Ivana jako "rodzinna pamiątka", a ja będę tam kurde stałym gościem! - Miło mi będzie cię gościć. - stwierdził Rosja, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Idziemy! - zarządził blondyn, wskazując reszcie drzwi. Rumunia jęknął cicho, nie spodziewając się takiego wybuchu złości. Rosja, poczuł dumę ze swojego kuzyna, a Węgry spojrzała na niego z podziwem. Gdy Rumun i Rosjan wyszli, Węgry przytuliła swojego chłopaka w szyi. - Lubię gdy jesteś taki buntowniczy. - szepnęła mu do ucha. Polska, który na te słowa poczuł, jak złość z niego schodzi, postanowił wciąż dawać wrażenie zirytowanego. W końcu warto. Jeżeli ona będzie z niego bardzo dumna, mógł liczyć na nagrodę wieczorem. - Jak już skończymy, to zjemy kolację we Lwowie. Jak miasto ci się spodoba, to przeciągniemy ją do śniadania. Dziewczyna roześmiała się, rozluźniając uścisk. Złapała go za rękę, wyprowadzając z pomieszczenia. - Jeżeli nam się uda kochany. - mrugnęła do niego. - Jeżeli... Bo to nie takie proste jak się wydaje. - Słoneczko moje, my tu mówimy o ludziach, którzy Krym oddali bez jednego wystrzału! - prychnął. - Zaufaj mi, nawet Białoruś nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. - A Unia? - zapytała, a słońce oświetliło ich twarze. Był słoneczny dzień. Rosja i Rumunia poszli po bronie, ale zaraz wrócą. Kto by pomyślał, że dogadają się ze swoimi odwiecznymi wrogami, by pokonać Ukrainę... Te wydarzenia zapiszą się w historii, a przyszłe pokolenia będą spokojnie zamieszkiwać Lwów, Zakarpacie, Krym... Będą po prostu u siebie w domu. A będą zawdzięczać to bohaterom, którzy im to wywalczą. - Unia? - zapytał ironicznie, spoglądając na niebo. - Unia ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Na przykład moją demokracją, bo podobno straszne rzeczy się dzieją. Węgry, wyczuwając ironię, ponownie się roześmiała. Blondyn spojrzał na nią czule, po czym pocałował w policzek. - Wszystko się kiedyś skończy. - powiedział. - Na Banderyzm właśnie przyszedł czas. ______________________________________________ Przeczytałeś/aś? Zostaw komentarz! :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania